


warm

by Skyzuki



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hux dies, I love shitting out bad content, Injury, M/M, bc I haven't posted in months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzuki/pseuds/Skyzuki
Summary: hux realizes then, snug against the wool of ren's robes, that he never needed to go out in a blaze of glory.





	

the air smells of stale blood and ash.

he doesn't see anything aside from the overcast sky above him, doesn't hear anything aside from the echo of blaster fire, doesn't feel anything aside from the heaving of his chest.

he's on the ground, surely dirtying his uniform, but he doesn't have the energy to care.

he knows in the back of his mind that this is it, knows that it's only a matter of time, but he's unafraid.

_afraid._

 how could he be?

a general of the first order has no capacity for fear.

 _general._  

who would take his place?

surely not ren.

ren could never handle the technical aspects of running a ship.

_ren._

he wonders if they'll tell ren how he died.

how he was taken down by a stray bullet to the side, how he went down without a fight. how he was left there, lying among the bodies of fallen troopers and resistance fighters, caked in mud and sweat and someone else's blood( _and some of his own_ ).

he prays that they'll lie.

that they'll tell ren that he went down in a blaze of glory, although ren would know the truth.

he almost feels remorse for treating his soldiers with such little respect, only for him to end up in the same place as them.

he's wheezing with every exhale now, unsure why he doesn't just let himself stop.

his eyelids feel too heavy, he wants to close them, so he does.

he hears a ship's engine.

it's just his imagination, until it isn't.

he snaps his eyes back open, sees the ship, overhead.

_they came back for him._

 he doesn't know who _they_  are, but he's grateful nonetheless.

and then there's a " _hux_!" coming from the direction of where the ship must've landed.

and then there's a sense of dread forming at the pit of his stomach, because he knows that voice.

just as he knows that face when it looms over his, only now, this face is painted with worry like hux has never seen on this particular face.

" _you're okay_." is the first thing that this familiar voice says, unsure. _"i tracked you here, the recovery team is on their way now._

hux tries to nod at this statement but his body is long past its cooperative stage.

he stares at the familiar face with half lidded eyes, longing more than ever to be able to touch that obscene scar, or those big ears( _he wants to kiss that scar just one more time_.)

this is ren, and he is scared. _ren_ is scared, his eyes are beginning to leak at the fact that he might lose hux.

hux wants to laugh at this, wants to broadcast himself to every resistance channel and gloat that the jedi killer _wept_ over the fact that he'd soon be gone.

ren's hand is on his cheek, he's warm. he's always warm, but now more so than ever.

" _i'm sorry_." ren says, and he's crying openly now.

he looks ridiculous, hux wants to roll his eyes( _he doesn't, he can't_ ).

he feels an arm loop under the back of his knees, one pressed between his shoulder blades, and then he's cradled against ren's chest.

he winces at the sudden movement, but calms immediately at the contact.

he would hate this position normally, but he's so warm now. he feels small, which he supposes that he is now. small and cold and barely breathing.

ren doesn't speak again for some minutes( _at least, he estimates that it's been some minutes, he has no concept of time_ ).

hux wonders if, for the first time in his life, ren has nothing to say. hux wonders, if this is the first time that he would beg ren to say _something_ , if he were able.( _but then he remembers that night on starkiller base, how he'd begged ren to open his eyes, to speak, to show any sign of life. how scared hux had been then. he wants to laugh at the irony now_.)

" _i should've been here_ ," he says, probably accepting that the recovery team will be too late. " _i should've gotten to you sooner_."

hux's eyes feel wet now, so he closes them again.

and they sit there together, unmoving and silent.

hux realizes then, snug against the wool of ren's robes, that he never needed to go out in a blaze of glory.

he decides that this death is perfectly adequate.

he breathes, he breathes, he breathes.

until he doesn't.

and he's warm.


End file.
